Ravegirl
by Skitts
Summary: I'll steal your heart ::RoxasRikku, Crack!pairing, AU::


,[ **♥ **:i know this pretty rave **g i r l**¨¨»Xx,

On anybody else the outfit would've looked cheap, a tad slutty, even. But on her everything just seemed to go together – all the mismatched, skin-tight, skimpy and ever so smexylicious articles of clothing horded from different stores clung to every curve, outlined her skinny physique, and made her look absolutely amazing when she danced. Amazing wasn't even the word for it: she was enthralling, enrapturing and she was beautiful.

In bold, pink font the words 'I'll steal your heart **♥**' were emblazoned on her miniscule top, the lettering sharp and spunky, just like she was. Her skirt was low down, loosely clinging to her hips, a tiny affair with random pouches sewn onto the sides. Ribbons wound up and down both arms, and every time she moved to the beat of another loud song a faint clicking accompanied her – beads, lots of them, bright and multi-coloured, wound in her long blonde hair, sounding together like wind chimes.

When she danced everybody hung back and watched. The dance floor was her playground, and she jumped about, swayed her hips and winked her mascara'd lashes at every single boy. Even the sad ones sad by the bar staring disinterestedly at their alcoholic drinks – which only sat there, gathering dust – because clubs weren't their 'thing'.

Clubs and raves and whatnot – none of it seemed to work for Roxas. He didn't dance. He didn't drink. He didn't date. He didn't even want to be there – he would've have been, had it not been for his friend, Axel, who was taking this week's eligible girlfriend out on a date. He was over in the corner with his lips over her's – Larxene, her name was. Psychotic, animal-tormenting personality, complete bitch through and through and ever so slightly scary to boot.

Roxas didn't want to go onto the dance floor, that was being thoroughly owned by the sexy blonde and her top that proclaimed she'd steal all onlooker's hearts and place them in neat little boxes.

He'd probably have fallen for her, had it not have been for the previously mentioned reasons: he didn't dance, he didn't drink, and he almost definitely didn't date girls. Even pretty raver-like ones, with large green eyes and hotpink lipstick.

Even pretty raver-like ones that were looking right at _him._

,[ **♥ **:always think about **h e r**¨¨»Xx,

"Where's Larxene?" asked Roxas, watching dispassionately as Axel towed girl number 121 on his long list of girls over to the entrance of the Gullwing, the club. He wasn't really interested in the answer, or watching them observe the other with ga-ga glances reserved only for couples. He would never admit it, but he was looking for that pretty rave-girl he'd spotted from oh-so-lonesome corner of the bar yesterday – that was the only reason why he let Axel drag him along to the Gullwing as a third wheel again.

"Larxene's creepy as fuck. I'm not going out with _her _again. Your brain'd unhinge if I told you even a small portion of the things she's into," Axel shuddered at the mere mention of the crazy he'd had the misfortunate of dating yesterday. "Selph's the only girl for me."

These words were met by a squeal that should only be made by foolish girls from high school, the bubbly vision clad in yellow clinging so tightly onto stick man's arm she was in danger of fusing herself to him. Selph might've been in high school, for all Roxas knew – Axel might've decided to dabble in under eighteens, considering the older women never seemed to stick around for long. Riona, he'd dated her for two weeks. Longest lasting relationship Axel'd ever had with a woman.

"I thought you ditched her particularly quickly."

And then Roxas stopped, cerulean eyes taking in the most gorgeous of gorgeous sights – the pretty rave girl, complete with her beads'n'ribbons, cheeky smile, vibrant green eyes and yesterday's T-Shirt.

I'll steal your heart **♥**

,[ **♥** :when she says hi to **m e**¨¨»Xx,

So here Roxas was – sat by the dirty bar all on his ownsies, handing the dirty-blond behind the counter munny in exchange for a drink he didn't even want. He didn't want to spend all night sat there, being scrutinised by grumpy old gramps and watching that pretty rave girl dance.

Roxas had learnt drink made you feel better not all the time. Sure, it was good for a quick high, but what about all the horrible aftereffects? What about waking up with a horrible headache, a hired whore in the bed under the name of 'Alice' and a mouthfulla hard to surpress vomit? Yeah, after sending the innocent-looking little stripper home he'd gotten very well acquainted with Axel's toilet, and vowed never to touch alcohol again.

At least the dusty bottle of vodka was good for one thing – he could just about see the pretty rave girl's reflection in the curved glass, so he could watch a minute version of her pwn the dancefloor and just about everyone on it without having to resort to staring at her like a salivating dog. Which would be soooooo inconspicuous, you know?

"Hey! Hi!" cried a chipper voice a few centimetres away from his right ear, making him jump a little. Roxas took a break from staring at his bottle of vodka and swivelled around on the barstool, expecting to see Selphie stood by him. Sobbing, because Axel'd probably started making out with another girl on their special first-date.

It most definitely wasn't Selphie stood next to him, coy grin forming on her hot-pink lips.

It was the pretty rave girl.

,[ **♥** :butterflies go right through **m e**¨¨»Xx,

"Can I sit down?" she asked, twirling one lock of unbeaded blonde hair around a finger. She acutely aware of how each and every action was affecting the poor blond boy – the butterflies in his stomach were so large in their numbers she could probably hear their paper-thing wings beating from his side.

"I… Uh… Sure…" Roxas stammered, never usually one for being shy or tongue-tied. He blamed the butterflies, that were still in the process of settling down rather uncomfortably in the pits of his stomach.

"Thanks," smiled the rave girl, sitting down the bar stool situated on Roxas's right. She took great care whilst positioning her legs, making sure she didn't show off her underwear – it was hard, sitting down in such an itty-bitty skirt.

"So… Um… Why are you here?"

"I saw you sat here yesterday and thought you looked lonely. Do you want to dance with me?" Her eyes were large and earnest, not looking at all scathing or malicious. It was a question, a sweet question, albeit a little bolt-out-of-the-blue.

"Sure miss, er…" Roxas paused, realising he had no idea as to what her name was, other than pretty rave girl.

"Rikku," she replied, ever so ever so chipper, one hand already firmly around Roxas's, claiming the limb for her own as she dragged him to his feet.

At school Roxas had never been the most sociable, and sitting in the corner during discos and the like had become almost second nature to him. He didn't know how to dance, because the situation had never come up. Once he'd been asked to slow dance with his high school sweetheart, Naminé, but slow dancing was in a different league altogether from rave music.

He wasn't worried, though.

He was sure his pretty rave girl would tell him what to do.

,[ **♥** :when i see her **d a n c i n g**¨¨»Xx,

,[ **♥** :wanna take a chance **i n**¨¨»Xx,

,[ **♥** :getting a little **c l o s e r**¨¨»Xx,

**and maybe get to know her.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¨¨»Xx,

**a.n: **yahhhh. Roxasrikku drabble. lovely cracked pairing xD. lyrics are from the song pretty rave girl by I am x-ray. hope you enjoyed the story, please r+r

**disclaimer:** i don't own kh & ffx-2. square and Disney do.

**Xx skitts xX**


End file.
